


Turbulence May Occur

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nonverbal Character, bagginshield is more in the second part?, but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Bilbo had learned about his other seatmates were as follows: he was deeply involved in Ereborean politics, he adored his two nephews, he apparently had reading glasses, and he had a dry sense of humor.</p>
<p>Things Bilbo had not learned about said man: his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence May Occur

__

The line for checking baggage felt particularly long. Bilbo tightened his hold on the handle of his suitcase. They were only about halfway through the line. Behind him, Frodo dithered in the small area he had.

It was a lucky thing that the boy was young enough to be far too cute to be considered annoying. The person behind him offered them a smile.

Bilbo sighed, denying the incoming call from Lobelia. He'd contemplated blocking her number but that would not have gone over well. She wouldn't like this either but he refused hearing another word.

Frodo tugged on his sleeve. He had reverted from using his words since Bilbo had arrived in the Shire. With a soft noise, Bilbo closed his phone, slipped it into his pocket, and picked his young cousin up. The boy was small enough to fit happily on Bilbo's hip.

The woman in front of them, dark hair cascading down her back, glanced back then smiled at them.

"What a cutie!"

Bilbo gave her a strained smile.

Immediately, she turned back around. He sighed. He simply felt too tired to make more of an effort.

Besides, he knew that his stress probably rolled off him in waves.

The entire last two weeks had stressed him out to the point that he barely slept. All he wanted to do was get back to Little Hobbiton, smooth Frodo's transition into living there, and ignore his ruder relatives. Unfortunately the flight from the Shire to Erebor International was incredibly long, not even considering the drive from Erebor to Little Hobbiton.

At the least, all of Frodo's belongings had been sent to Bag End. Mr. Gamgee had graciously agreed to move everything in for them.

With all his thinking, Bilbo had hardly noticed how much the line had moved forward. He'd been naturally moving with it. The woman in front of them was currently checking in her suitcase. He squeezed Frodo gently while fishing out his I.D.

The process went quickly, bless, and Bilbo set his cousin down once they were out of the line

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Frodo looked inquisitively up at him. Bilbo pointed down a hall.

"There's one right here. You can go when we get into the terminal, but the line into there is going to take a while. What do you think?"

After a moment, Frodo shook his head. Bilbo smiled and took his hand, walking to the security line.

It wasn't much better than the luggage line. The airport was fairly busy, though that was only because Bree happened to be the nearest to the Shire that would go overseas to Erebor. By the time they made it up to the front of the line, Frodo was whining about his feet.

"Sh," Bilbo hushed him before turning to the security.

He handed over their passports and boarding passes.

Frodo continued tugging at Bilbo's pant leg, until they were able to fully go through the rest of the security.

Securing his carry-on, Bilbo directed Frodo over to a seat. He'd made sure they were both wearing slip on shoes in order to make getting through the tiniest bit easier. Now, he slipped Frodo back into his shoes before picking him up again.

"Bathroom?"

Frodo nodded.

He was glad to find that the bathrooms weren't as busy as the rest of the airport. Soon enough, Bilbo had found them their gate as well. It would over an hour until they could even board. Frodo fidgeted, looking around.

"Are you hungry?" A nod. "Well, let's find breakfast."

Frodo clung to his hand as they looked around. There were many restaurants in the airport, but most of it was fast food. Not a particular favorite of Bilbo's, though it would have to do. Bilbo picked Frodo up while they ordered from one of the many fast-food restaurants. Soon, they were both seated outside the gate and eating breakfast sandwiches.

This was not the way he wanted his new charge eating. Once they were back in Bag End, fast food would be a thing of the past.

God only knew what state Frodo’s diet had been in during the time he’d been left to Lobelia’s care.

They continued eating in relative silence. It would be a new experience, to have someone living with him. He hoped Frodo might become verbal again but, well, taruma was a hell of a thing. At least there were neighbors with children. Perhaps peers of the boy’s own age could help him better. Bilbo would not let Frodo be alone in his healing.

He looked up as a flight attendant walked past them.

“Flight 236 has just arrived. Nonstop service to Erebor International. We will be boarding in fifteen minutes. Please have your boarding pass and passports ready.”

With a reassuring pat to Frodo’s head, Bilbo began rummaging through their carry-on for their passes. Beside him, Frodo watched as many people began double-checking their own belongings. He also had bought two water bottles and after retrieving the passes, he double-checked those.

Hopefully, they would make it through the flight with no need more than that. Snack-wise, Bilbo would have to take the hit. He wasn’t so concerned with money, though, but everyone knew that both airport and airplane food cost far too much. Captive audience and all that.

“Now boarding, now boarding Zone 1.”

With a relieved sigh, Bilbo stood up. He wasn’t in any rush to be the first in line. They all had assigned seats anyway. He walked over to the end of the forming line. Frodo clung nervously to his hand as the line continued behind them. Luckily, boarding lines were never that long once you were in them.

They made it to and past the boarding agents with no problem. Frodo appeared anxious about the walk from the terminal gate to the plane. His hand squeezed Bilbo’s much tighter than he had before. He found it hard to not baby Frodo now. With a soft shh-ing, Bilbo picked him up yet again.

“You’ll have to sit in your own seat, my boy. I can’t hold you like this once we’re up in the air.”

Frodo have a solemn nod. Were Bilbo not concerned about his well being, he might have laughed at his seriousness. The flight attendant smiled and gave Frodo a tiny wave. Bilbo turned towards his seat with a quick hope. However, there was a man already sat in the aisle seat.

Wonderful.

They would be stuck next to this man for the rest of the flight, so Bilbo put on his best welcoming face before coming up to their seats.

“Excuse me.”

The man glanced up from where he had been staring at his knuckles.

“Sorry, my seat is there.”

He indicated the window. After a tense second, the man stood up. He towered greatly over Bilbo. Admittedly, Bilbo was not from a very tall people.

Not wanting to hold up the other boarders, Bilbo quickly seated himself, then Frodo. He’d done his best to make sure Frodo did not sit next to a window. Already, the pressure would leave him upset, the potential anxiety of seeing the round so far away needed to be avoided as much as he could. The man sat back down, watching them curiously.

Frodo fidgeted in his seat. Truth be told, Bilbo felt bad for the boy and could quite clearly understand his discomfort.

“That’s alright, my boy, do you want to watch a movie?”

As of recent days, Frodo had attached firmly to Finding Dory.

Bilbo located the child’s headphones, plugged them in, and started the movie for Frodo.

“We’ll be taking off shortly. Send off those last texts and please put your seatbelt on.”

Bilbo secured his own before moving to help Frodo with his. As he patted Frodo’s head, he caught the eye of the man.

The man quickly looked away. He seemed embarrassed but Bilbo shrugged it off. His only thought was to get some shut eye. They were on a long flight, one which would probably irritate Frodo.

He cracked open an eye as he felt the plane begin moving. Next to him, Frodo stayed focused on the tablet. Bilbo looked out the window as the pilot began talking over the intercom.

They had a fairly smooth take-off. Bilbo hold onto his luck but as they came up to the right altitude, Frodo began looking more uncomfortable. He shoved the headphones off, though Bilbo managed to catch them before they hit the floor. The man glanced at them. Bilbo offered an apologetic smile before looking back to Frodo.

He’d raised his hands up against his ears. The pressures changes were most likely bothering him.

Then Bilbo realized he’d forgotten gum. It made popping your ears much easier. He had no easy way of helping Frodo to deal with the pressure otherwise.

They were going to be like this for hours.

Just as worry began to set in, the man next to them cleared his throat. Bilbo looked up. The man’s hand was held out to him. He held something and it took a moment for Bilbo t realize it was a stick of gum.

“Oh-”

“Please, my nephews are the same. You looked a bit lost.”

Bilbo begrudgingly accepted the gum. He gave it to Frodo, assuring the boy that it was fine.

Frodo looked cautiously over at the man as he chewed the gum. It would at least help relieve pressure but Bilbo couldn’t do much if the sensation of flying upset Frodo at all. He’d only brought water and he refused to buy any more overpriced refreshments.

Frodo and the man appeared to be having a sort of staring contest. The man frowned and Bilbo cut in.

“He.. he doesn’t talk much, sorry. Thank you.” Frodo nodded along with Bilbo’s words.

They stayed quiet for a while, after Bilbo had secured Frodo’s headphones again. He dozed off, head pressed against the window as they flew along. Despite his fears, the flight felt smooth.

Bilbo startled awake as the plane jolted slightly.

“Please, if everyone would remain in their seats and keep their seatbelts on, we will be experiencing some minor turbulence,” came the stewardess’ voice.

He looked over to make sure Frodo was still buckled in.

Bilbo’s heart dropped. Both the seats were empty. Frodo and the man were gone. Not that they could have gone anywhere, really. They were on a plane. They were somewhere on the plane.

Just as he felt more sinking in his stomach, Bilbo noticed the man standing outside the lavatory. A moment passed then Frodo came out. He saw the man say something and Frodo nodded.

Bilbo sat up straighter as they came back. Frodo only smiled happily at him as he sat down. The man caught his eyes and looked apologetic as he too sat back down.

“I’m sorry. Your son needed the bathroom. I would have woken you but it seemed like you needed the rest.”

Bilbo frowned. The man looked even more sorry. He sighed. There was no reason to be upset with the man. After all, it seemed he only meant for the comfort of both Bilbo and Frodo. Though Bilbo need to teach his new charge about strangers.

Bilbo carefully buckled Frodo back into his seat. There. Hopefully he would be fine for a little while. The turbulence wasn’t bad but it could get worse easily.

It took a few more moments before Frodo appeared settled. He had his headphones in and his eyes glued once again to the screen of the tablet. Bilbo relaxed a little. He no longer felt the tiredness behind his eyes. That meant he had at least achieved a few hours of sleep. The man was looking at him again.

“What time is it?”

“Ah,” the man blinked, then looked down at his watch, “we’ve been on the flight for four hours.”

“Oh.” Bilbo paused. He hadn’t thought it would be that long. The flight was only six hours, making it a short two hours until they landed.

“Sorry,” the man apologized, “I’m on Erebor time.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright. I just didn’t expect to sleep quite that long.”

The man smiled slightly.

“Like I said, it seemed as though you needed the rest.”

Bilbo nodded and drank from his water bottle. He ran over what he needed to do once they got back to Bag End. There was just too much. He shook his head and the man glanced at him curiously.

“Sorry.” Bilbo smiled awkwardly. “Just a lot on my mind.”

The man nodded his head in understanding. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows.

“That’s the phrase, isn’t it?” He looked worried.

Bilbo chuckled. “It is. I’m just not used to strangers asking about personal matters.”

“Oh, I-”

Bilbo reached over, patting the man’s bicep in a reassuring manner. His hand may have lingered too long.

Now he had a cleared look at the man. His features were very Khazad. Though, Bilbo thought, he looked more aristocratic than the other Khazads he had seen.

He dropped his hand, ruffling Frodo’s curls. He avoided the man’s gaze for a moment.

“I think my thoughts are too heavy for a conversation on the plane.”

The man tilted his head.

“Alright. Do you mind me asking why you’re traveling all the way from Bree to Erebor?”

“Hm. I suppose. Though, to be truthful, I’m only headed to Erebor because it’s the nearest international airport to Little Hobbiton.”

“You’re from Little Hobbiton?” The man smiled.

“Mmhm. I had… family business in Bree, or… relative to Bree at least. Forgive me, it’s a long story and I don’t much feel like it at the moment.”

“No offense taken.” The man said.

“My published would take offense,” said Bilbo, smiling a little at the man’s chuckle. “What about you? What are you doing on this flight?”

“I had business as well, in Bree. Though it wasn’t familial.”

“It must be important business.” He said, fussing with Frodo’s hair. “For you to go all this way.”

“It was,” the man confirmed. Bilbo did not the small smile on the man’s face.

“I hope it went well then.” Bilbo looked back up.

“Aye, it went quite well. Better than expected.”

The man eyed him strangely. Bilbo shrugged it off.

“I suppose you don’t know too much about Erebor, living in Little Hobbiton.”

He gave the man a pointed look. “It’s not my country.”

“Yes but Erebor’s decisions greatly affect those surrounding it.”

“And I’ve not had a complaint about any of their decisions.” Bilbo said, frowning at the man.

The man nodded, though Bilbo could not read his face. “Not even their recent decisions?”

“No,” Bilbo said firmly, just before Frodo again shoved off his headphones.

He let out a little cry and Bilbo did his best to calm him back down. A couple drinks of water seemed to do the trick this time. Though Frodo no longer wanted to watch movies. The las was strange, as he had no interest in the phone app games that the rest of Bilbo’s many young cousins did. He snugged himself into Bilbo’s side.

A half-an-hour later, the boy slept fast. The turbulence had lessened though they were still unable to unbuckle.

“Are you done interrogating me about politics?”

The man startled at Bilibo’s voice.

“Oh.” He said, staring at Bilbo. “I don’t really think it was --”

“Whatever it was, as I said, Erebor’s not my country. What they decide to do only matters to the people of Little Hobbiton if it affects us.”

“I apologize if I have offended you,” the man said.

“Oh, come off of it.” Bilbo sighed. He brushed a loose curl away from Frodo’s face.

The man stayed quiet for a moment longer before speaking again.

“No mother?”

Bilbo frowned, glancing up. The man had his eyes down, watching as Bilbo lightly stroked Frodo’s hair. He had ignored the comment before, as explaining the situation felt too much. In fact, it still did.

“She died.”

Well, it was the truth. A more explained truth, of course, was that both Frodo’s parents had died and that Bilbo was now his adoptive guardian.

The man’s face crumpled into sympathy.

“My.. I am sorry. Loss is one of the hardest things in this world.”

“Yes,” Bilbo said quietly, looking down at Frodo’s sleeping face. “It is.”

The remaining two hours of the flight after that passed relatively easily. Frodo slept through it all, which was probably the biggest relief. It also meant he would likely be awake the entire card ride home, but that Bilbo could handle.

The things Bilbo had learned about his other seatmates were as follows: he was deeply involved in Ereborean politics, he adored his two nephews, he apparently had reading glasses, and he had a dry sense of humor.

Things Bilbo had not learned about said man: his name.

Not that it was terribly important. He hardly thought he would see him again, but it felt strange after having talked with the man for two hours. And sat next to him for six hours.

As the flight attendant’s voice came on over, Bilbo glanced at him again.

“It was nice to meet you.”

Then, and Bilbo did not know why, he did not ask the man for his name. The man gave him a cursory look before he stood up out of his seat. Bilbo double checked that he had everything put away in their carry-on. Then he picked up Frodo. Unloading the plane was not too bad when you were close to the front, Bilbo found.

They were in the airport in no time. Being able to stretch his legs felt wonderful and he set Frodo down. The boy needed to do the same.

Bilbo thought there was a bit of commotion, even for an airport. He kept a tight hold on Frodo’s hand as they maneuvered their way to the baggage claim. After this, at least it was only an hour drive home. It would breeze by.

The baggage hadn’t yet arrived though a crowd of plane passengers was forming. Bilbo wedged himself into a spot. That way he could get out sooner.

He noticed instantly that everyone had their eyes turned upwards. A TV screen against the wall appeared to be playing the Ereborean news. A middle-aged dwarf was talking on screen. Luckily, there were common subtitles.

Bilbo read as the dwarf talked. Apparently, the king’s brother, Prince Frerin, was due to make a speech on behalf of said king. The king, along with their sister and her children, had been out of the country until today. They were due to arrive in Erebor that afternoon., though would not be in a state to deliver speeches on recent treaty-making.

Bilbo knew very little about the situation outside of these details. As he told the man, their politics did not matter very much to him.

“Do you think they were on the plane?” One woman whispered to another.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. It was fairly obvious that anyone of significant importance would not take public transportation.

The two women continued talking and he tuned them out. This explained the general commotion going on. Everyone would be clamoring for potential sightings of the king. It was all rather silly to Bilbo.

Frodo tugged on his hand and he realized that the baggage had started coming out. With a sigh of relief, Bilbo spotted his and he dove in to grab it. Frodo stood still, waiting for him just outside the chaos of the crowd.

“Let’s go home, hm?”

Frodo held out his hand with a nod and Bilbo smiled. He took it, walking them out of the airport.

Hamfast waited for them just outside. “Mr. Bilbo! I parked in the garage but after seeing all this commotion…”

“That’s quite fine. It’s a mess in there anyone.” He smiled, bringing Frodo forward slightly. “Introductions are in order!”

“So this is the famed Frodo. Welcome, welcome. You know I’ve got a boy about your age back home.”

Frodo glanced up at Bibo.

“Frodo, this is Mr. Gamgee. He’s going to be your neighbor. And he’s right. I do believe Samwise is about your age.”

Frodo look back to Hamfast, then gave him a tiny wave. Hamfast smiled. Bilbo had already explained the nonverbal aftereffect to him.

“We better get goin’, else we hit all that traffic.”

“Don’t want that,” Bilbo agreed.

They walked back to the car.

Luckily, Hamfast had a carseat already installed for Sam, which Frodo fit into fine. Bilbo put his suitcase in the trunk then settled into the passenger’s side.

Once they made it out of the airport lot, Hamfast turned the radio on. It sounded like it was tuned to a local news station. A gravelly voice began talking in common speech.

“Oh good, they’re doing the news in common right now.”

Hamfast had more of an interest in the politics of Erebor than Bilbo did. He glanced back at Frodo. The boy was watching the countryside speed by out the window. He seemed just fine.

“... although, we have already had correspondence that the agreement between Bree and Erebor has been approved. Prince Frerin is set to speak soon on his brother’s behalf. If the rumors are to be believed, it looks like Erebor will be allying themselves with many more countries in the coming months. We have also heard rumors that the lost heir to Gondor may resurfaced after all. More on that later. The war between Erebor and Isengard may turn in our favor soon, if the alliance continues to build.”

“I hope so,” sighed Hamfast, switching to a station playing classicals. “Rumors be damned, Mr. Bilbo, I don’t want to see war come down on Little Hobbiton.”

“You and me both, Hamfast,” he said, glancing at Frodo again, “but Erebor will protect us.”

“Yes, yes, I don’t fancy having my family up in that mountain though.”

“Let’s hope we don’t have to.”

Bilbo sat back, closing his eyes a long sigh.

The car ride back to Little Hobbiton then Bag End, was painless. Frodo stayed wide awake for all of it. Once he’d been unbuckled from the carseat, he eagerly jumped out of the car. Bilbo fished his keys out of his pocket after grabbing his suitcase.

“Need any help?”

“Oh no, go on home. Frodo and I are going to get settled.”

Hamfast waved goodbye then drove next door Bilbo unlocked the front door and sighed in relief as they stepped in. They were home. The familiar smell comforted him.

“Let me show you to your room, Frodo.”

Bag End had always been large, a fact left behind from when Belladonna and Bungo dreamed of a brood of children. He wondered if they’d be disappointed to see their son hadn’t fulfilled this either.

Bilbo guided Frodo to what had been his childhood room. Hamfast had gone above and beyond, as the room was outfitted almost exactly as it had been back in the Shire.

“There we are.” Bilbo smiled as Frodo instantly clamored onto his bed. “Will you be alright? I’m going to unpack. Just across the hall.”

Frodo nodded, so Bilbo shut the door quietly.

Life was certainly going to be interesting now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the beginning of this on a plane ride home 
> 
> i have no idea how international flights work but this is fiction so it doesnt really matter that much. im working on the second half of this! hopefully we'll see it before september


End file.
